KoF: The King of Fighters: South Town Stories 2
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! The sequel to the original smash hit. Witness more randomness with your favorite KOF characters of South Town in this special multi-author project. Join us or request/suggest a future chapter to be written! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: The King of Fighters: South Town Stories 2  
**Authors**: Master Jin Sonata & Various Guest Writers  
**Written**: December 22, 2008  
**Genre**: General/Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language, violence)  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own SNK, but we own the rights to these ideas!

* * *

**Kula's Problematic Puppy**  
**By**: Master Jin Sonata

* * *

"**Ooooh he's so adorable! Thank you uncle Maxima! I'm gonna name him Butterscotch!"**

Kula happily skipped out of South Town's pet store holding a new white puppy. K' and Maxima both exit out of the store shortly after.

"**Tell me again why we got her a mangy dog?"** K' asks Maxima, hands dug down in his pants pockets as usual.

"**Well, she really wanted a new pet, and you know I can't refuse our little 'Princess'," **Maxima responded with a grin.

"**Uh huh, right, she blackmailed you again, didn't she?"** K' asks, looking up at Maxima, tipping his sunglasses down slightly.

"**Well…uh…okay, so what if she did? I wouldn't want her to hide my core recharging unit again if she didn't get her way now…"** Maxima pleaded.

"**I swear…you remember the last time we got her a pet?"** K' asks him.

"**You mean that gold fish named Sorbet?"** Maxima recollects.

"**Yeah. As soon as she got it home, she touched the water in its bowl and immediately froze it,"** K' tell him.

"**Oh…yeah I guess you do have a point. What do you want to do, have her return the dog to the store?"** Maxima asks, scratching his head.

"**Too late for that…she's already out of our sights,"** K' sighs, pointing out that she was indeed already away from the area.

"**This can't be good…"** Maxima says.

Meanwhile, Kula was near South Town's shopping district, when she spots an ice cream stand manned by Shingo. She hurries toward it and sets the dog down while she ordered a couple cones.

"**Hi Shingo! I see you finally got a decent job,"** Kula says to him in a slight teasing manner.

"**What can I say, selling sausages was not my forte,"** Shingo responds with a laugh.

"**Uh, riiiiight…"** Kula responds, rolling her eyes. **"Anyways, I'll take two vanilla cones with sprinkles. Oh, by the way, have you seen my new puppy? I just got him today!"**

"**Really? Where is he?"** Shingo asks.

Kula looks down, only to find her puppy was gone.

"**Uh oh…"** Kula says with a worried look. **"Where did my Butterscotch go?"**

Kula was on the verge of throwing a tantrum, and Shingo was quick to notice.

"**Uh…h-hey! It'll be all right. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere…"** Shingo says, trying to console her.

"**I..........WANT..........MY..........BUTTERSCITCH!!!!!!!"** Kula yells at the top of her lungs.

The commotion from Kula got the attention of everyone around the shopping district, making everyone believe Shingo was refusing to serve her Butterscotch flavored ice cream.

Shingo turns red from embarrassment as he slowly sinks behind his ice cream cart.

More bad publicity is not what he wanted right now.

One must wonder where that dog went to, and what trouble he would get into.

* * *

**What else I happening around South Town? Stay tuned to the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I decided to keep the text bold to keep with the style of the fic. Hope no one minds. :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KOF or any of its characters except this story XD.

* * *

**Tough Police Work****  
****By: **Arsenal Gear

* * *

Blue Mary was in a unique position from her fellow KOF combatants in that she was not only a full-time fighter but also a full-time officer. To be able to maintain order on a daily basis gave Mary a huge sense of satisfaction and it helped that some days were easier than others. However, considering the fact that she could have handled the previous week with her eyes closed, there was the underlying feeling that something was going to happen this week, something...bad...

Mary was currently chatting with a co-worker down at HQ when she heard the dispatcher.

**"We have a report that Li Xiangfei's restaurant is being robbed!"** the woman screamed from the hall.

**"Xiangfei?!"** Mary asked in disbelief, upon recognizing her former teammate's name. Immediately, she jumped into her car and drove off followed by two more officers.

Within moments, the trio arrived at the restaurant as a few pedestrians ran out in terror. With her gun drawn, Mary quickly entered the building and rolled to her right taking cover behind the counter where Xiangfei was cowering.

**"It's about time you got here!"** Xiangfei snapped.

**"Don't worry, I brought backup!"** Mary replied.

The two officers who accompanied Mary ran through the doors and, following a warning shot from one of them, both were knocked unconscious by a falling chandelier.

**"Aww crap..."**

**"Come on out pig, I know you're there!"** taunted a man in a ski mask holding a sack of money over his shoulder.

**"Looks like there's only one way to settle this!"**

Mary drew another gun, ran out from her hiding spot and fired jumping sideways in slow motion. The robber copied the same action and jumped in the opposite direction while Xiangfei simply raised an eyebrow at the apparent Matrix-esque rip-off going on in front of her. The officer and her aggressor hid behind some tables continuing to fire until Mary reached into her pocket for more ammunition only to pull out...nothing...

**"Damn it!"** Mary cursed loudly. She turned to her left to see a pile of plates on a nearby table and immediately a smile formed at the sight of her new ammunition. **"Fire in the hole!"** Mary announced as she began throwing the plates like frisbees.

**"NO! NOT MY CHINA!"** Xiangfei screamed.

The restaurant owner's complaint fell on deaf ears as Mary continued to throw the plates. The robber struggled to find cover as china smashed all around him, one of which broke something else.

**"NOT MY GRANDMOTHER'S VASE!!"** Xiangfei screeched on the verge of tears.

The robber rolled to a certain area leaving him exactly where Mary wanted him. With pinpoint aim, Mary threw a plate directly above a chandelier, detaching it, allowing it to fall onto the criminal with a loud 'CRASH!'

**"Yeah!"** Mary threw her hands in the air at her victory.

Xiangfei stepped out from behind the counter staring at her "rescuer" in disbelief.

**"See? Nothing to worry about!"**

Mary confidently walked up to the downed criminal and kicked the gun from his hand which collided with the wall and fired towards the ceiling causing the largest chandelier in the restaurant smashing onto the floor.

**"Ouch...well...it could be a lot worse."**

Five grenades suddenly rolled from the robber's body prompting Mary and Xiangfei to run like hell and jump out of the restaurant doors as the whole place exploded, sending the unconscious officers flying for good measure. Both slowly sat up and stared at the raging inferno, Xiangfei's eyes as wide as saucers.

**"Wow, that like totally could have been us in there!"** Mary said with excitement instead of remorse. **"Well uh...I'll get out of your hair for now and uuuuhh...take it easy?"** Mary patted her soon-to-be former friend on the shoulder and walked away whistling.

Xiangfei's face slowly turned into a dark shade of red that made the sizzling flames tremble.

* * *

**What else I happening around South Town? Stay tuned to the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note**: I too will keep my chapter in the same style as Sonata and the other authors!

* * *

**The Masked Mooner Strikes!  
By Guest Author**: SteelCrescent4

* * *

**Geese Tower**

Geese Howard was sitting at his desk reading his newspaper. The front-page article caught his eye.

**_'''The Masked Mooner Strikes South Town! _**

**_Crazy young man on the run from police after he pulls down his shorts and moons unsuspecting victims._**

**_Huge reward for anyone who has information on him.'''_**

**"Hmm…sounds like a real troublemaker. Can't have someone like that running around my town,"** Geese says.

**"Oh yeah? My tush says otherwise!"**

Geese immediately sets down his paper, only to be face-to-face with someone's bare, shiny ass. **"AAH!!!" **yelled Geese, causing him to fall backwards in his chair.

The person was none other than Joe Higashi with a cheap dime-store mask around his eyes. Joe turns around and then bolts out of the office laughing.

"**Damn that Masked Mooner! You won't escape my Tower so easily!"** Geese says. He presses a button on his desk. **"Attention Geese Tower Security! The Masked Mooner is on the loose within this building! Don't let him escape!"**

**35****th**** Floor **

As Joe ran down each floor toward the first, he was then stopped by Billy Kane.

"**So you're the masked moron my boss Geese has been talkin' about. I'll shove my Cane up where the sun don't shine,"** Billy says.

"**Um, how about not! Time to fly like the wind, or better yet, break it!"** Joe says as he darts past Billy, farting loudly as he passed him.

"**Oh bloody hell!!!"** Billy gasps before collapsing from Joe's fart.

**21****st Floor **

Joe continued his escape from Geese Tower, and eventually run into Mr. Big.

"**I'll turn you in faster than I pick up hot chicks!"** Mr. Big says, swinging his sticks at Joe.

Joe thinks quickly by snatching Mr. Big's sunglasses off of his face and throwing them out a nearby window.

"**My sunglasses! Noooooo!"** Mr. Big whines, leaping out the window after them.

**1****st**** Floor **

Joe was almost in the clear. Before he got to the main doors, however, Wolfgang Krauser steps in front of him,

"**You're not going anywhere, tiny!"** Krauser says to Joe.

Joe needed a way to divert his attention. **"Hey look! A bunch of wrestlers want to challenge you!" **Joe says, pointing past Krauser.

"**Lies! Prepare to…GAAH!!!"** Krauser says as Raiden, Zangief, and Hulk Hogan then jump him from behind.

**Outside Geese Tower **

Joe finally makes it outside.

"**Haha! Score one for the Masked Mooner!"** Sayonara suckers!" Joe says.

**Smash!!!**

But Joe's escape was cut short when out of nowhere Geese falls on top of him from the sky, crushing him.

At the top of the tower was Terry Bogard, who had knocked Geese out of his office window for the thousandth time.

The Masked Mooner's rampage has come to an end.

* * *

**What else I happing around South Town?**

**Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KOF or any of the characters mentioned within the story (if I did I certainly wouldn't be here but I'd still visit from time to time) XD.

* * *

**My Unlucky Valentine****  
****By: **Arsenal Gear

* * *

Rock Howard found the past several months hectic. He found himself both training for the next tournament and juggling his on then off again girlfriend. Said girlfriend happened to be Ninon Beart who was soft spoken and flirtatious some days while murderous and hell-bent on others. Rock found that the slightest negative thing could set her off such as neglecting to get her gifts and he often made notes of when to get her something on any upcoming holiday, most of the time.

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and Rock had taken the past several weeks easy, so easy in fact that he tended to forget things when he slept late. Rock was out like a light one particular Saturday that he failed to respond to his levelheaded mentor.

**"Hey, wake up champ! It's 10:30!"** Terry called from the kitchen.

**"Yeah...yeah..." **Rock mumbled. He turned to his right and saw a familiar figure standing in the room, which was enough to make him suddenly want to wake up.

**"Morning."**

**"N...NINON!!" **Rock quickly sat up. **"What the hell are you...er...I mean it's nice to see you here...now...in my room." **_Without knocking_, his mind added.

Ninon responded with a kiss that did more than enough to wake up Rock completely. **"I see Rock Jr. has awakened," **she said with a smirk.

**"Uh...s-so what's the occasion?!" **Rock asked as he covered his lap with a pillow.

**"I realize it's still morning but I just couldn't wait any longer. So what did you get me?" **Ninon asked.

**"Get...what now?"**

**"For Valentine's Day."**

Rock felt his heart sink in his chest. **"Let's see...it's...like...a...surprise. Yeah that's it, a s-surprise!" **Rock somehow managed.

**"But I want it now..." **Ninon said, pouting.

**"Well, you'll have to wait."**

**"If you already have it then it should be no problem if I get it a little early."**

**"Yeah but..."**

**"Give it...to me...NOW."**

At a loss for words, Rock quickly jumped out of bed, complete in his light blue baseball shirt and dark Superman boxers, and made his way to the living room which happened to be right across from the kitchen.

**"There's pancakes!" **Terry said with a mouthful.

**"Not now!"**

**"Fine then, more for me!" **Terry shoved a small stack in his mouth and found himself choking for his effort. **"R...Rock...!" **he gasped.

**"Just give me a sec!"**

While he ignored Terry's cries for help, Rock found some printer paper and a flower from a pot and started scribbling something down off the top of his head. Within minutes, he hurried back to his room where Ninon sat patiently.

**"Happy Valentine's Day!" **Rock greeted.

**"For me?"**

Ninon took the folded up paper and opened it up to reveal a red flower taped to one side and a handwritten message on the other. The gothic lolita paused for a moment to raise an eyebrow before reading:

**"Dear Ninon,**

**I couldn't think of better words to describe you than the following:**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue,**

**Heart day is tacky and so are you.**

**Sincerely Yours (Apparently 5-ever),****  
****Rock"**

**"Those words came from the heart," **Rock said smiling.

**"You think I'm in bad taste? And what the hell is 5-EVER?!" **Ninon asked turning red.

**"That was...supposed to be 4-ever," **Rock pointed out. **"And tacky? Uh...I think my dictionary is bad, so could I try again?" **he asked fearfully.

**"I came here...expecting something...to show how much you appreciated me...and what did I get? NOTHING!!"**

An eerie glow came from Ninon's eyes prompting Rock to take cover under his bed as a storm literally unfolded in his room. Items flew from the bookshelf, lamps smashed against the wall, basically scary shit one sees in a horror flick. The foot of Rock's bed leaned up vertically towards the wall leaving Rock completely vulnerable as Ninon pointed a black-nailed finger at him.

**"You have until exactly noon to get me a wonderful gift or else you DIE!!" **she screamed.

**"Hey Rock!" **Terry opened the door just as Ninon and the "storm" disappeared. **"What's going on in here?"**

**"I was...partying..."** Rock said weakly.

**"Oh, well clean this place up!"**

**"Y-you're not angry?"**

**"Why? I don't see any difference here and the way your room usually looks."**

Rock stared at his mentor awkwardly for a few seconds until he departed...and the bed fell back on top of him.

**"OWWW, SON OF A BITCH!!"**

**"Hey! Watch your fucking mouth!"**

* * *

**What else I happing around South Town?**

**Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note**: I too will not break the style of the fic!

* * *

**Mai Oh Mai  
****By Guest Author**: Miyu

* * *

Mai kicks open the doors that led into King's Bar.

"**AAAAANNNNDYYYY!!!!!" **she yells out.

"**Keep your voice down Mai, Andy's not here!"** King says to her from behind the counter.

"**Dang! Where can my Andy-poo be?!"** Mai says disappointingly.

"**He's probably hiding from you again…"** King speculates.

"**But why does he keep evading me?"** Mai asks. She walks inside and takes a seat at the counter.

"**Maybe because you continue to stalk him day and night?"** King responds as she cleans out a shot glass.

"**Well he wouldn't have to if he stopped running from me!!!"** Mai says.

"**Men need their privacy every once in a while, Mai. Everyone does, even Andy,"** King explains to her.

"**I know, but I just can't stop thinking about him! Can you imagine what its like fantasizing about him all day…his long blonde hair…his strong manly muscles…his cute face?"** Mai daydreams out loud.

"**No...I can't…"** King says, rolling her eyes.** "Now are you going to buy a drink or what?"**

"**No, I guess I'll just go home and watch TV or something…"** Mai says with a sigh before leaving.

After she left, Andy rises from behind the counter next to King.

"**Whew, thanks for not ratting on me being here,"** Andy says to King.

"**It's not a problem. I know how to deal with women who are overly obsessed with their guys,"** King says. **"In fact, I know how to respect guys as well."**

"**Is that why you always dress and act like one?"** Andy asks.

"…**Get out before I bust this glass over your dumb head boy!"** King said to Andy with an angry glare.

Andy skittered out of the bar at hyper speed immediately upon seeing her expression.

* * *

**What else I happing around South Town? **

**Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KOF or that spunky officer known as Mary XD.

* * *

**Tough Police Work, Part II****  
****By: **Arsenal Gear

* * *

After her helpful assist to Xiangfei, Blue Mary was on her lunch break and took the time to browse a local drive-through.

**"Welcome to McDonald's can I take your order?" **asked a bored yet somehow familiar voice.

**"Yeah, I guess I'll take a ten-piece chicken mcnuggets and...uuuuhhhh...medium root beer and...uuuuhhhh...I guess I'll take a twenty-piece chicken mcnuggets for some friends and...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh...I guess I'll take em' two medium sprites and...uuuuuuu****  
****uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh...I guess that's it," **Mary answered.

**"Oh you're finished? Good. We're having some problems with the first window so drive to the second window please."**

Mary complied and waited at the window a few minutes until a familiar face came up.

**"Okay, your total will be-"**

**"SHEN WOO?!!" **Mary asked incredulously.

**"Aww...son of a..."**

**"So this is what became of you after the arrest!" **Mary said with a smirk.

**"Don't you tell anyone I work here damn it! Times are tough!" **Shen snapped.

**"Yeah okay, just make sure my food's ready!" **Shen walked off prompting Mary to pull out her cellphone. **"Say, you're never gonna guess who's working at McDonald's!"**

The Pink shirt-wearing tough guy returned to the window with the bags as well as a mischievous smile that went unnoticed.

**"Enjoy the meal," **Shen said grinning evilly.

**"Why thank you!"**

Once she drove off, Shen couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

**"MWU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H-"**

**"Shen, get back to work!" **said the 19 year old manager.

**"Yes sirrrrr..."**

**-----------------**

Mary arrived back at the police station and handed a bag to the officers from earlier.

**"Tom? Brody? For having my back earlier, here's some Mickey D's!"**

**"Thanks Mary! You're the best!" **they replied. Both took a bite of their food and immediately fell over unconscious.

**"I guess the food was drugged," **Mary said bewildered. **"Wow, you guys are always putting yourselves on the line for little ol' me! Could someone get a medic or something, the captain asked for me," **the officer turned and left.

---------------------

**"What's this I hear about you torching a restaurant?!" **the obese and partially bald captain asked.

**"Everyone got out okay!" **Mary explained.

**"Except the perp!"**

**"Well, he had explosives..."**

**"I've also been told some officers ate food filled with tranquilizer that YOU bought!"**

The female dispatcher opened the door. **"Captain, you gotta get some nuggets! They're almost-" **the woman fell over before she could finish.

**"Okay that looks bad," **Mary said nervously. **"But listen-"**

**"You're suspended for two days!"**

**"Awww!"**

**"Three!"**

**"That's bull-"**

**"Want four?!"**

**"Okay I'll shut up."**

--------------------

Mary walked home hanging her head down in depression. She walked onto the porch and grabbed the door handle until another familiar voice interrupted her.

**"I had a chat with your cap'm!"**

**"Xiangfei?!" **Mary asked in disbelief.

**"I got you suspended," **Xiangfei revealed. **"And for torching my restaurant, I'm gonna kick your dumb bimbo ass!"**

**"OH YEAH?!"**

**"YEAH!"**

Mary jumped off the porch completely psyched for battle and tossed her green jacket to her dog who was standing by. However, in addition to catching her jacket, the dog proceeded to ravage and tear it up.

**"Wait! What are you doing?!" **Mary asked in shock. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" **the suspended officer fell into a fetal position with tear-soaked eyes.

**"Before you got here I replaced your dog!" **Xiangfei said. **"How does it feel, Mary? How does it FEEL to have something precious taken away from YOU?!" **the former restaurateur ran off laughing maniacally leaving Mary to grieve over her precious jacket.

* * *

**What else I happing around South Town? **

**Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note**: Let's see what Kula and her mischievous puppy are up to, shall we?

* * *

**Kula's Problematic Puppy 2**  
**By**: Master Jin Sonata

**"BUTTERSCOTCH!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"**

Kula continues her search all throughout South Town for her runaway puppy that eluded her back at Shingo's Ice Cream stand. She became so desperate for clues to the whereabouts of her pet, she starTed taking extreme measures when it came to gathering information...or in her case: interrogation.

Down a dark alley, she spots Iori leaning against a wall minding his own business.

"**YOU!!!"** Kula yells at Iori, stomping toward him. **"YOU'RE ALWAYS UP TO NO GOOD! TELL ME WHERE MY PUPPY IS _NOW_!" **she yells angrily at him.

"**Piss off,"** Iori says to her, gesturing her to go away.

Without another word, Kula uses her ice abilities and immediately freezes Iori where he stood. Iori had a sort of annoyed look on his face as he darted his eyes at her.

"**Now…I'll ask you again…where…is…my…puppy?"** Kula said to Iori in a low, serious tone.

"**I…don't…know…you…little…frigid…bitch!"** Iori grumbles through his frozen-stiff mouth.

Kula responds by forming a large hammer made of ice in her lands and then points it at Iori's crotch.

"**Don't play stupid…unless you want your marbles smashed!"** Kula threatens him.

"**Goddamn it all…"** Iori whines as he glares at Kula in a very disapproving matter.

**Rarf! Rarf! Rarf!**

Both Iori and Kula stop and look to see Kula's puppy, Butterscotch, scamper past them and dart around the street corner.

**"BUTTERSCOTCH!!! COME BACK!!!"**

Kula immediately drops the ice hammer, which falls onto Iori's foot, shattering it on impact as she began to take chase after her pet while Iori was left crying in his frozen prison.

"**Kyo…! Saishu…! Mai…! Orochi Chris…! …Even Ash…! Someone…thaw me out!!!!"** Iori said in a muffled voice as he was left alone in the alley helpless.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?**

**Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Darn White Day  
****By:** Shin aK1ra-sama

* * *

"**Thanks for the necklace, Kyo…**"

Sitting on a bench at the park, Yuki thanks Kyo as she looks at the pendant of her necklace.

Yuki asks, "**…but isn't this a little much?**"

"**Don't worry. I just didn't think that cookies wouldn't be enough this year!**" Kyo explains, as he sits on the bench.

"**If I had known that you would give me something like this, I would have given you something better on Valentine's Day,**" Yuki sighs.

"**That chocolate cake way outranks this necklace I gave you,**" Kyo compliments Yuki.

"**Kyo…**" Yuki blushes.

"**Yuki…**" Kyo gets ready to make out with his girlfriend…until…

"**OH, CRAP! OH, CRAP! OH, CRAP!!!**" a familiar voice yells, making the pair stop and watch…

"**Rock?**" Kyo asks.

"**Kyo!**" Rock tries to stop…but ends up slipping on the grass…and landing face-first onto Yuki's chest…

"**Uh, are you okay?**" Yuki blushes.

"**I've been much better…!**" Rock sighs.

"**And more importantly, what the hell has Terry been teaching you?!**" Kyo growls as he pulls Rock off of Yuki.

"**Not a lot of helpful things!**" Rock looks around, "**If Ninon comes asking for me, don't tell her where I am, okay?!**"

After having said that, Rock runs away at light speed.

"**Okay…**" the couple blinks before returning back to trying to kiss.

"**Kyo…**" Yuki sighs.

"**Yuki…**" Kyo gets ready to kiss Yuki again…but…

"**Salutations, Kyo!**" a familiar voice greets…forcing the two to stop and turn away from each other…blushing.

Kyo quickly recognizes the voice, "**…ASH?! What the hell is a fruitcup like you doing here?!**"

"**'Ash'?**" Yuki wonders, "**The annoying gay guy you told me about?**"

"**Yeah, that 'Ash'…**" Kyo does a facepalm, "**What the hell do you want?!**"

"**Well, Kyo…here you go…even though it's a month late!** **Happy Valentine's Day!**" Ash gives Kyo a long and thick cylinder-shaped chocolate.

"…**What?**" Kyo raises an eyebrow.

Ash shows Kyo a picture of Chizuru, "**Well, then…for White Day, how's about you give me—**"

A few moments later, Ash can be seen with his body through the park bench…the cylinder-shaded chocolate standing on his butt...which is on fire…

A few meters away, Kyo and Yuki are walking away.

"**That damn Ash!**" Kyo growls.

"**Don't let a little thing like that ruin our day,**" Yuki tries to calm Kyo down.

"**Yeah, I guess you're right…**" Kyo lightly scratches his cheek.

"**Shall we continue where we left off?**" Yuki suggests.

"**Heh,**" Kyo lays his hand on Yuki's cheek…getting ready to kiss again…but…

"**Sorry for interrupting such an intimate moment…**" an angry voice interrupts the two.

"**Ninon! What—?! Hi, what's up?**" Kyo greets Ninon.

"**Where is Rock?**" Ninon asks the couple…in a dark tone.

"**Rock? Why are you—?**" Yuki asks.

"**He owes me another present for White Day…He gave me some bracelet before noon last month…AND HE OWES ME ANOTHER GIFT FOR WHITE DAY! I WANT IT NOW!**" Ninon ignites the tree nearest to the couple.

"**If you're patient, I'm sure he'll—**" Kyo tries to explain.

Ninon responds to his explanation by encasing another nearby tree in ice.

At this point, Kyo gets a little worried. So, he points towards some random direction, "**He…went that way…**"

"**Where?**" Ninon looks toward the direction Kyo pointed at.

Rock was apparently standing several meters away…towards the direction Kyo pointed at, "**SON OF A BITCH!**"

"**You have my thanks…**" Ninon shoots lightning at Rock…but it hits the tree near Rock, instead…

"**…Let's leave now…**" Yuki suggests.

"**…Yeah…I think we should have stayed at my house for White Day…**" Kyo agrees, as they both sneak off…leaving Rock to be used as a human target by Ninon…

Kyo can never seem to have an intimate moment with Yuki if they're in public.

* * *

**What else is going on in Southtown?**

**Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **I have gone by the username Arsenal Gear but I have recently updated my profile and changed a few things including my name. Why? To keep things fresh. Just thought I'd point that out to avoid confusion. XD

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...again.

**Tough Police Work, Part III****  
****By: **Flaming Arsenal (minor name change ftw!)

* * *

Mary sat down on her porch steps, completely depressed with the way things have been unfolding. Suspension, tampered food, and a bitterly fickle/newly psychotic former teammate were only icing on the cake. With her dog missing and the most important thing in the world (her jacket) destroyed, Mary could do nothing but sigh in defeat. In short, she was feeling BLUE. (haaaaaaaah)

While Mary sat in sorrow, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

**"So, has the world gotten too tough on the great officer Ryan?"**

Mary looked up to see the brash and conniving face of Malin. **"What's a juvenile delinquent like you doing in my yard? Should I get the hose?!"**

**"Relax! I'm just playing with my yo-yo," **Malin replied. She demonstrated by flicking the "yo-yo" toward a nearby cat that soon ran away in terror after receiving a bald spot on its head curtesy of the spinning blades. **"See? I'm a natural!" **Malin said smugly. **"So, what's eating you?"**

**"I got suspended for things that I had no control over even though I'm usually perfect and organized," **Mary stated.

_Spoken like a true ass,_ Malin thought. **"Did Xiangfei have something to do with it?"**

**"What?! How did you know?"**

**"I saw a story on the news about a dumb bimbo who burned down a restaurant," **the younger girl revealed. **"I assumed they weren't talking about her."**

**"I will turn on that hose and blast you right through the fence!"**

Malin backed away fearfully. **"W-what I'm getting at is...is that I happened to see Xiangfei walking down the street gloating about how she 'owned Mary' to that thug guy, Shen!" **she recalled.

**"SHEN WOO? XIANGFEI? TOGETHER?!"** Mary asked in disbelief. **"They are literally out to ruin things for me!"**

**"Want me to find dirt to catch em' in a crime or something?" **Malin offered and received a weird look in response. **"Well it's not like you're a cop right now!"**

**"That's true. Plus, crime would increase significantly with me on the sidelines," **Mary said which caused her younger companion to roll her eyes.

---------------------

Evening came and the two unlikely allies made their way through a rough n' tumble neghborhood stopping in front of a white two-story house with a red mercedes parked in front. They quietly snuck along the right side of the house and paused for a moment under a window.

**"Are you sure this is the place?"** Mary asked.

**"Yeah! That's Shen's car out front and boy does he have a hobby," **Malin said with a smirk.

**"Fine, you do the 'deed' and I'll look for the dog."**

Malin started to fiddle with the lock of the trunk while Mary continued creeping towards the backyard and found the dog tied to a tree (literally).  
Mary quickly freed the canine, though made sure to keep its mouth taped shut. She lifted the pet and retraced her steps back towards the front but stopped momentarily as she heard footsteps walking into the living room. Mary carefully peaked through the window and saw Shen sitting on the couch with Xiangfei laying across his lap.

**"You should have seen her face! She was like, 'NOOOOOOOOOOO...'" **Xiangfei said with a laugh.

**"I still can't believe she put me away," **Shen complained. **"I'd rather have been locked up by that blue-haired Ikari chick. Now SHE was cute."**

**"Hey! I'm right here!" **Li snapped. **"Besides, if anyone deserves to be put in a cell it's 'Yellow Mary!'"**

The two burst into laughter which was suddenly interrupted by a shrill high-pitched growling noise.

**"WHAT...THE HELL...WAS THAT?" **Shen asked.

**"M-maybe it was the...uh...dog?!" **Xiangfei replied in a spooked out tone.

**"No way, that thing's wrapped up like a taco."**

Mary started to giggle at the comment but quickly dove under the window just as Shen approached. The toughest guy to ever wear pink looked to the left then the right but found nothing. He simply shrugged and walked back to the couch.

**"Probably a bird or something."**

Malin crawled out from her hiding spot under the car and glared at Mary intensely. **"What the hell?!"** she hissed.

**"They were making fun of me!" **Mary whispered back.

Malin sighed and continued working on the lock which finally popped open after a few more tense minutes. Both couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the contents that littered the trunk.

**"Wow," **was all Mary managed.

**"Busted!" **the younger girl exclaimed.

A loud gunshot caused both to jump and cling to the other as Shen appeared in the doorway holding a shotgun.

**"So...we got a couple o' prowlers sneaking around my hood," **the armed brawler stated. **"Did you find anything...unusual?"**

**"NO!" **the unlikely allies blurted together.

**"They're lyin', Shen! Bust a cap in their asses!" **Xiangfei taunted from the front window.

**"Ah, screw this."**

Malin slipped out her stun rod and chucked it directly into Shen's head who fell backwards, causing the gun to off which in turn sent pieces of the ceiling crashing down on him. Mary seized the opportunity to jump through the window tackling Xiangfei.

**"W-wait, Mary! It was just a joke!" **Li pleaded.

**"MARY'S...GIANT...SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!"**

Malin watched from outside as Mary's former teammate flew through the roof and landed on the hood of the car, eyes spinning.

**"I guess it's true, justice makes the world go 'round!'"** Mary said with a cheesy grin.

**"Lame."**

**"STFU, Malin."**

---------------------

Later at King's bar La Illusion, Mary sat the counter watching the TV to see her handiwork come up on the news.

----

**"South Town authorities found two KOF competitors in possession of a large amount of cocaine."**

**"NO! IT'S NOT MINE! I SWEAR!" **Shen whined on the verge of tears. **"It was...it was...HERS!"**

**"WHAT?! (BEEP) YOU, SHEN!" **Xiangfei screamed. **"(BEEP) YOU ALL! I WANT MY LAWYER! YOU CAN ALL KISS MY (BEEEEEEEEP)!!"**

----

**"So I assume everything came out all right on your end?" **King asked.

**"Oh yeah, back to work tomorrow!" **Mary said as she downed her drink.

**"What did Malin get for her troubles?"**

**"I think I had like ten dollars in my wallet. Well...I'm gonna turn in for the night." **The officer got up and stretched. **"Put it on my tab, King."**

**"What tab?"**

**"Aww...what did I ever do to YOU?" **Mary asked patronizingly.

**"DUI."**

**"Oh yeah..."**

* * *

**What else is happing around South Town? ****  
Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Orochi Returns?!?!**  
**By**: Master Jin Sonata

"**No, I don't see anything wrong with you, young man."**

Yashiro and Shermie were in South Town's Hospital having Chris looked over by nurse Angel. Chris has kept complaining during the past week of blacking-out whenever he sneezed.

"**You really can't find anything wrong with me?"** Chris asks the sexy nurse, admiring her…assets as she had her back turned to him putting away some tools.

"**Positive. I see no indications of why you would blackout after a simple sneeze. Now, run along, I have other patients to see today,"** nurse Angel says to him, scooting him and his two friends out of the emergency room.

Yashiro and Shermie both look down at Chris and cross their arms.

"**Looks like that was a waste of time and money,"** Yashiro comments.

"**Yeah, come on, let's get some lunch,"** Shermie suggests.

"**Oh okay…"** Chris says walking ahead of the group down the street.

After Chris had turned a corner around the block, both Yashiro and Shermie both hear a sneeze…

…**ACHOO!!!**

…and out from around the corner came the white-haired Orochi himself, donning his white khaki's and loafers.

Both Yashiro and Shermie's jaws hit the floor as they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"**This is CRAP!!! Chris still has Orochi inside his soul while we are without our powers anymore?!!"** Yashiro says a bit angered and frustrated.

"**Forget about losing your manhood, just run unless you want to be killed!!!"** Shermie yells at Yashiro, grabbing him by the collar as they both began to run from the vicinity.

"**I…MUST…FIND…KYO…AND…IORI…AND GET…MY…REVENGE!!!"** Orochi says coldly as he fades out of sight, already on his way to another location to search for the ones who destroyed him before.

* * *

**Uh oh…this won't end well for people of South Town once his fury is unleashed in the near future.**

**What else I happening around South Town? Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Babysitting Momoko I**

**By**: Shin aK1ra-sama

* * *

Athena is onstage rehearsing for her next concert until…

**CRASH!!!**

"**Kensou!!!"** Athena yells.

"**What? That wasn't me!"** Kensou crawls out from backstage…and is covered in a few scratches and bruises. He gets up and runs to Athena, **"I didn't do anything to make that microphone stand fall and trip the guy that's holding on the amps which fell and broke the ladder which was being used by a stagehand who fell on me! Honest!"**

"**I am not a damn stagehand, you bastard!"** Malin yells from backstage.

"**Yes, you are!"** Kensou yells back.

"**She was my team member last year, remember?"** Athena sighs.

"**Malin was your team member. I've been you team member since 1994. Now, I am again. So, I take priority!"** Kensou laughs.

"**Honestly, you shouldn't be bothering me during my rehearsal,"** Athena sighs.

"**Athena-chan!"** Momoko appears behind Athena.

"**Ah!!!"** Athena jumps in reaction…into the arms of Kensou. (think Scooby and Shaggy)

Kensou coughs then gives Athena a cheesy smile, **"So, think we should do this more often?"**

"**Athena-chan, I just love the way you sing!"** Momoko compliments Athena, **"Why are you making Kensou-kun carry you?"**

"**This is how we express our love!"** Kensou forces a laugh...which is responded by a slap in the face, **"Ow!"**

"…**There are just too many distractions today…"** Athena sighs then quickly has an idea, **"Kensou, would you mind going on a walk with Momoko?"**

"**What? Why?"** Kensou asks.

"**You two are obvious distractions— that's why!"** Athena gets off of Kensou's arms.

Momoko starts sniffling, **"Athena-chan…hates Momoko?"**

Athena quickly responds, **"Oh, no! I just think that your adorable…uh, cuteness will have me too distracted to sing! Uh…yeah, that's it! I need to concentrate on singing first, okay, Momoko?"**

"**Okay!"** Momoko lights up again.

"**You've gotta be kidding me!"** Kensou groans.

"**Kensou…take a walk,"** Athena fakes a smile.

"**What? I—!"** Kensou tries to argue.

"**KENSOU, TAKE A WALK…"** Athena isn't playing around.

"**On it! Momoko, let's get the hell outta here!"** Kensou grabs Momoko and runs away.

"**Bye-bye, Athena-chaaaaan!"** Momoko greets.

"**Just because you're my friend does not mean that I'll give you one-thousand percent of my patience…"** Athena sighs.

"**Got that right!"** Malin appears right behind Athena.

"**Ack!"** Athena, surprised, jumps forward and falls off the stage… **"Ow…"**

"**A-Athena, you okay?"** Malin asks.

"…**Malin…!"** Athena gets up and glares at Malin.

"**Uh…I've gotta go…uh, shopping now! Yeah! Bye!"** Malin runs away at dashing speed.

…Probably never going to be teammates ever again…What else is going on in Southtown…?

* * *

**Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Maximum Impact crew, Yamazaki, or any of the other persons mentioned within. If I did, Yamazaki would be much more unstable. XD**

* * *

**Road Rage****  
****By: **Flaming Arsenal

The Meiras weren't much for road trips but with the down time between tournaments they decided to take one anyway. Alba didn't often let his brother drive yet decided to make an exception following the aftermath of his brother's adbuction by some German accented alien weirdo. Soiree was too happy to oblige and suggested they take their girlfriends along for the ride. Alba, unfortunately, would come to regret his decision.

Soiree sat at the wheel, Mignon sat to his right, behind her sat Alba and next to him was Chae Lim. The group was in a red convertible currently on the freeway. Their destination? Who knows...

**"YAY! Mignon wants to go on a trip!" **the redhead cheered. **"Um, where are we going?"**

**"Wherever the wind takes us, babe!" **Soiree said with a huge grin.

**"That's not exactly helpful," **Chae put in. **"You sure about this?"** she asked Alba.

**"Don't worry, I'm sure Soiree knows what he's doing. RIGHT, Soiree?" **the older Meira asked.

**"Relax bro, I've got everything under control!"**

Half a mile behind them, Yamazaki was driving a convertible of his own that was black in color. Accompanying him was Mature who sat to his right and behind her was Vice. Unfortunately for them, Yamazaki was finishing up his tenth can of Coca Cola and was an absolute beast when on soda.

**"OOOOOOOOOH YEAH!! I love cafeine!" **Yamazaki exclaimed. **"It makes me wanna take on the world!"**

**"Take it easy, hon," **Mature advised. **"You're not the only passenger in this scrap heap!"**

**"You're wasting your breath, that psycho's gonna pull some crap," **Vice mumbled.

Yamazaki cranked up the gas and darted past several cars, nearly hitting Soiree's.

**"Hey, watch it!" **Chae called out.

**"That son of a bitch cut us off!" **Soiree exclaimed.

**"Guys like him aren't worth getting worked up for," **Alba stated.

**"Yeah, w...we're still okay!" **Mignon said.

Yamazaki turned around and pulled down his eyelid.** "EAT MY DUST, SUCKEEEEERRSSS!!" **he screamed.

**"Aw, THAT'S IT!!" **Soiree stepped on the gas.

**"What are you doing?!" **Mignon asked, on the verge of freaking out.

**"I just want to talk to him..."**

**"No you don't, you want to kick his ass!" **Chae pointed out.

**"Guilty as charged!"**

The red convertible followed the reckless driver off the freeway and into the South Town city streets in close pursuit. Soiree caught up and pulled to the left alongside Yamazaki's car.

**"Hey man! You cut me off and I want an apology!"**

**"Ha, ha! BITE ME!!" **Yamazaki responded by ramming into the side of the car.

**"You bastard!"**

Soiree repeated the action and soon the two cars were locked into a roadway derby of epic proportions. Yamazak managed to push the red car past the double lines into the opposite lanes. The group screamed as a large dump truck headed their way and the younger Meira quickly slowed down and turned back into the appropriate lane behind the trio. Soiree pulled up to Yamazaki's left side again.

**"Here, someone take the wheel!"**

**"Soiree, let this go!" **Chae protested.

**"No way, Jose'!"**

The silver-haired driver stood up and jumped into the backseat of the other car forcing Chae to scramble over the seat and grab the wheel.

**"All right, dude! You're about to pay for all your crap!" **Soiree threatened.

Yamazaki simply laughed and swung his knife at the younger Meira who evaded the attack. Soiree kicked the blade away with a fancy spinning kick and followed up with a rough kick to the thug's jaw before striking a Bruce Lee-like pose.

**"Grrr, take the wheel!" **Yamazaki said, letting go.

Mature uncomfortably obliged. **"You're crazy!" **she said.

The Orochi thug tackled Soiree right into Vice's lap.

**"Hey! You're violating my personal space!" **the brunette fumed.

**"The scary chick's right! You have to ask permission first!" **Soiree said while eyeing Vice's bodily curves.

**"You stupid PERVERT!!" **Vice grabbed a fistful of the younger Meira's hair.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOWWW STOP!! IT'S MY BEAUTIFUL HAIIIIIIIIRRRR!!"**

**"Oh no! We have to save him!" **Mignon stated.

**"Ah please, HE got us into this mess!" **Chae pointed out.

**"Fire!" **The redhead released her magic projectile which ended up missing the car and blew up a tanker. **"Oops! Heh heh. I'm coming, Soiree!" **Mignon stood up and dove for the vehicle...only to come up short and painfully roll along the ground.

**"Ugh, that idiot! Here Alba, you take the wheel and I'm gonna go settle this!" **Chae jumped into the other car and brutally yanked on Vice's hair.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YOU BITCH!!" **Vice screamed.

**"Only one bitch here, BITCHY!!" **Chae shot back.

**"(Gasp), DON'T YOU TOUCH MY VICE!!" **Mature exclaimed, and jumped into the conflict.

Soiree took advantage of the distraction to put Yamazaki in a headlock and pull the corner of his mouth. **"How do you like me now?! Ha, ha!" **he paused for a second. **"Hey wait a minute, who's driving?"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and screamed as the vehicle drifted aimlessly through the streets. Up ahead, Rock darted across the street from the right, still attempting to escape his vengeful girlfriend. Ninon herself casually strolled into the street directly in the path of the driverless car. The gothic lolita glared at the approaching vehicle and everyone immediately strapped in, bracing themselves for the terrifying "collision" to come. Ninon stuck her hand out forming a massive ball of energy and released it, blasting the front of the car. Everything seemed to slow down, hollywood style, as the vehicle flipped forward soaring over Ninon who looked up grinning from ear to ear while the passengers themselves stared back down at the creepy girl below them in complete bewilderment. Surprisingly, the car landed on all four wheels as Yamazaki, Soiree, and Chae dizzily crawled out.

**"We're still alive!" **Mature said, grasping her chest.

**"For a second there, I thought we were about to meet our demise...again." **Vice put in.

Ninon snapped her fingers causing the vehicle to explode all the while laughing at the sight.

**"That...was FREAKIN AWESOME!!" **Soiree screamed and raised his fists in the air. **"I'm totally glad I got out of bed this morning!"**

Alba pulled up in the red convertible having retrieved Mignon whose clothes were mangled up and looked completely bummed out.

**"Brother...you and I are going to have a little chat on the issue of 'safe driving.'"**

**"I...uh...um...What's that?" **Soiree pointed and took advantage of the distraction to run like hell.

* * *

**What else I happening around South Town? Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Babysitting Momoko II**

**By**: Shin aK1ra-sama

* * *

After several minutes of walking, Kensou and Momoko end up at the park.

"**Geez…you really know how to separate Athena and me, don't you?"** Kensou complains to Momoko.

"**Momoko likes Kensou-kun, because Kensou-kun is funny!"** Momoko smiles cutely.

"**Master's much funnier…"** Kensou says to himself.

"**Get your meatbuns! One buck for small! Two bucks for medium! Three bucks for large!"** a familiar voice is heard near the top of a hill.

"**Now, that's for me!"** Kensou runs up the hill.

"**Kensou-kun, wait for Momoko!"** Momoko runs after Kensou.

Upon reaching the peak of the little hill, Kensou smiles, **"Shingo! You're selling meatbuns now!"**

"…**Uh, yeah…I am…"** Shingo stares at Kensou suspiciously.

"**I thought you sold ice cream now," **Kensou recalls.

"**Kula…uh…ruined my business…"** Shingo pouts.

"**Okay……So, how about letting a friend of yours have a large meatbun on the house?"** Kensou offers.

"**Oh, sure," **Shingo takes a large and shows it to Kensou. Before Kensou could take it, Shingo pulls it back and continues, **"…for three bucks!"**

"**What?! Come on, we're buds!"** Kensou insists.

"**Didn't you get me arrested the other time when I was selling hotdogs?"** Shingo reminds Kensou.

"…**That was your fault for assaulting Mary!"** Kensou retorts.

"…**Three bucks…"** Shingo replies flatly.

"**Cheapskate!"** Kensou takes his wallet out and opens it to reveal…several moths flying out…and no money, **"Crap…"**

"**Kensou-kun, wait for me!"** Momoko finally makes it to the top of the hill.

"**That's it!"** Kensou yells then runs to Momoko, **"Momoko, can I have three dollars?"**

"**Why?"** Momoko asks.

"**To buy a large meatbun!"** Kensou answers.

"**Why?"** Momoko asks again.

"**So, I can eat it!"** Kensou answers.

"**Why?"** Momoko asks again.

"**So, I won't be hungry!"** Kensou answers.

"**Why?" **Momoko asks again.

"**So…I won't die from hunger…"** Kensou answers.

"**Why?"** Momoko asks again.

"**Since I don't want to die…!"** Kensou answers.

"**Why?"** Momoko asks again.

"**Will you please stop asking 'Why'?"** Kensou groans.

"**Why?"** Momoko giggles.

"…**Can I have three dollars?"** Kensou asks.

"**Okay!"** Momoko reaches into her pants and pulls out a purse. After a while, she hands Kensou three dollars.

"**Thanks, Momoko!"** Kensou rushes back to Shingo and slams the three bucks on the cart, **"One large!"**

"…**That was really cute…!"** Shingo chuckles, **"That thing with that little girl!"**

"**Momoko is here!"** Momoko announces to Kensou and Shingo.

"**I think it's called, 'pedophilia',"** Shingo chuckles.

"**I'm not a pedophile!"** Kensou yells, **"I'm just babysitting Momoko for a while…Where's my meatbun?"**

"**Here's your large!"** Shingo hands the large meatbun to Kensou.

"**Thanks! Itadakimasu!"** Shingo gets ready to eat it, until he feels a tug on his shorts.

"…**Can Momoko have some?"** Momoko asks.

"…**Uh…maybe next time! This one is mine!"** Kensou snickers.

"**But Momoko paid for it,"** Momoko explains.

"…**No, you gave me the money…So, I paid for it!"** Kensou snickers then gets ready to eat the meatbun in one bite, **"Open the mouth and between the gums…Look out, stomach! Here it comes!"**

**CHOMP**

"…**OWWWWWWWWW!!!"**

Momoko had apparently teleported the meatbun out from Kensou's hands and into hers. End result: Kensou bites both his hands, and Momoko eats the meatbun.

"**Oishii!"** Momoko cutely squeals with joy, after having eaten the meatbun.

"**Momoko…!"** Kensou yells.

"**Ha! Nice! You need a bandage, Kensou?"** Shingo laughs.

**"That's it!"** Kensou rushes to Shingo, **"Mind babysitting her for me?"**

"**What?!"** Shingo was taken aback, **"It's stupid for a meatbun seller to babysit someone who loves to eat meatbuns!"**

"**Just for a few hours, come on!" **Kensou starts begging.

"**No…"** Shingo sighs, **"You're better of telling the next person who passes by here to babysit her!"**

As if on cue, Duo Lon walks by.

"**Oh, crap…"** Shingo does a facepalm.

"**Hey, Duo Lon, how's about you help me with something?"** Kensou tries to act all buddy-buddy with Duo Lon.

"**Why?"** Duo Lon turns to Kensou.

"**Well…uh…we're friends, aren't we?"** Kensou gives a false reason.

"**No, we are not,"** Duo Lon replies.

"**We're…both cool fighters, right?"** Kensou tries once more.

"…**No,"** Duo Lon replies.

After taking a much longer time to think, Kensou realizes**, "…Well, we're both Chinese, aren't we?!"**

"**Very well. What is it?"** Duo Lon asks flatly.

"**Sweet! Uh…Babysit Momoko for me!"** Kensou points to the short girl playing with Duo Lon's ponytail.

"**Hi!"** Momoko giggles.

"…**Uh…Well?" **Shingo follows up.

Duo Lon gives some thought before replying, **"………………Okay…"**

"**Awesome!"** Kensou laughs.

"No way…" Shingo could barely believe what had happened.

"**Great! Momoko, this is my friend Duo Lon! He's going to play with you now!"** Kensou introduces Momoko to Duo Lon.

**"Okay!"** Momoko responds cutely.

"**And I gotta go! Later, guys!"** Kensou runs away.

After a few seconds of silence, Shingo comments, **"Well, I didn't think that you would be a pedo'!"**

"**Come here, Momoko,"** Duo Lon walks away.

"**Okay! Duo Lon-chan!"** Momoko mistakens Duo Lon for a girl.

"**Pedo'!"** Shingo chuckles.

While Duo Lon walks away, he puts his foot through the ground and kicks Shingo's cart skyhigh…

**CLANG!**

"**What the—!"** Shingo yells as he sees his cart fly several feet directly above him, **"HOLY—"**

**CRASH! CRUNCH! HURT!**

The cart falls right on top of Shingo…

"**Did you hear something, Duo Lon-chan?"** Momoko asks.

"…**I heard an annoying failure's swearing…"** Duo Lon replies.

"**Ow…Kyo-san…Iori-san…Chizuru-san…Somebody…Help me…"** Shingo cries.

* * *

**Ouch…What else could be going on at Southtown?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Orochi Returns 2**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata

* * *

**CLANK…CLANK…CLANK…**

Iori Yagami, still frozen in his ice prison that Kula encased him with earlier, stiffly hopped down the street looking for someone or something to thaw him out.

"**I'm…g-g-g-g-gonna……k-k-k-k-k-kill….t-t-t-that…..l-l-l-l-little…..g-g-g-g-g-girl!!!"** Iori chatters as his face had a constant fixed expression of pure hate and discontent.

Approaching a small intersection, Iori darts his eyes around the area, and sees only one person who could possibly help him at the moment…

…Ash Crimson.

Ash was seductive sucking on a Popsicle when he noticed Iori not too faraway. He smiles and struts up to him.

"**Ooh, what do have here? I should just toss this little ol' Popsicle and take you instead!"** Ash says, batting his eyes as he looked over the frozen and helpless Iori.

"**Un….f-f-f-f-freeze m-m-m-m-me….y-y-y-y-you…f-f-f-f-f-fruity--------b-b-b-b-b-bastard!!!"** Iori says coldly to his effeminate rival.

"**Unfreeze you? Anything for you, Iori, but!"** Ash began, waving his finger, **"You must go out on a date with me after you are thawed."**

"**B-b-b-b-bull……s-s-s-s-s-shit!!!!"** Iori stammers in defiance.

"**Oh, that's too bad. Later!" **Ash responds as he started walking away.

Iori sighs heavily; for he knew that was the only way he could get out of his icy prison anytime soon.

Minutes later after agreeing to Ash's request, Iori was thawed out by his rivals green flames.

"**Soooo…where would you like to go first? I know of this elegant restaurant we could try…"** Ash began contemplating out loud.

"**I'll be taking you to the hospital if you even try to touch me during this…stupid date…"** Iori growls out loud.

**"Oh you are such a kidder! Come, let's go,"** Ash says with a creepy seductive smile.

**"YOU TWO AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!!!"**

Both men's eyes flew open as they turned around.

Orcohi had found them.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!?!?"** Iori yells at the sight of Orochi in front of them.

"**Oh my…this is unexpected…"** Ash said thoughtfully, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"**TELL ME WHERE KYO IS OR DIE!!!"** Orochi threatens them, looking especially at Iori.

Both young men gulp as Orochi began closing in on them.

* * *

**Will Iori and Ash become Orochi's first victims? Find out in the upcoming chapters!**

**What else I happening around South Town? Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: **Just when I thought I was out, my ideas pull me back in!! :o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that justice-obsessed fighting sensei known as Kim or his associates. XD

* * *

**Kim The Neglected****  
****By: **Flaming Arsenal

* * *

He was known to townfolk and people the world over for his unusual (and almost demented) fixation with justice.

Kim Kaphwan.

When he wasn't busy opposing evil wherever it may rear its ugly head, he was found in the dojo perfecting his skill or training his "dedicated" students for the next KOF. Kim hoped to bond with his sons and teach them well so that they may carry on the Kaphwan tradition. Of course, this was hard when your kids couldn't follow simple directions.

**"No, no! Do a Flying Kick, followed by a Crescent Moon Slash, follow that up with a Flying Slice, and finish off the opponent in style with a Phoenix Flattener!" **Kim directed, arms crossed.

**"Yes sir," **Dong Hwan said tiredly.

**"Whatever you say," **Jae Hoon replied, equally exhausted.

Kim's sons did the Flying Kick, followed by a Crescent Moon Slash, followed that up with a Flying Slice, and when they landed, they exhaustingly stumbled forward and butted heads which knocked them flat on their backs.

**"Good God, it's like watching an elementary school play!" **Kim put his hand to his head.

**"B...but you said you liked our plays!" **Jae Hoon said on the verge of tears.

**"All parents say that," **Kim replied.** "Now back to the matter at hand, do you kids have ANY attention span whatsoever? Do you WANT to succeed? The legacy of the Kaphwan dojo is within your grasp and you know what you're doing to it?!"**

**"What?" **Dong Hwan asked out of innocent curiosity.

**"You're-" **Kim paused to think. **"I don't know what exactly but it's bad! It's really bad, okay? You know what it is? It's those video games! No video games for a week!" **he ordered.

**"AW!!" **the kids complained.

**"That's that. Besides, I haven't finished the new Mario Party yet,"**Kim revealed, oblivious to the looks his kids were giving him.** "Now let's head home, your mother's cooking today."**

**"Yes sir..."**

Upon returning home, the kids finished their food quickly and locked themselves in their room much to the concern of their mom. Kim himself was too busy reading the local paper to notice.

**"Ha, ha! Charlie Brown, you're such a block head!" **Kim said with a laugh.

**"Your kids are scared of you, you know,"** his wife pointed out. **"Heck, I get scared just listening to you read the comics."**

**"Hon, you're overreacting. Besides, my kids respect me. They call me 'sir,'" **Kim stated.

**"They lock themselves in their room and wait until you're asleep to spread whipped cream on your face."**

**"What?! You said you found me eating cake while sleepwalking!"**

**"Look, you should spend time with them, get them to think of you as 'dad' and not 'sensei!'"** his wife suggested.

Kim sighed and made his way to the closed door of his sons' room. He knocked. No answer. Kim grumbled and knocked again, this time hearing a faint response.

**"What?" **Jae Hoon answered.

**"Hey kids! Wanna play catch?" **Kim asked.

**"No," **they responded.

**"Um...want candy?"**

**"No."**

**"Do you want to come out at all?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh well, I tried," **Kim shrugged at his wife and headed for bed.

------------------

The next day...

**"DAMN IT!!!" **Kim wiped the cream from his face and strode up to his sons' room. **"Which one of you did this?! Answer!"**

**"They're at a friend's house," **the missus revealed.

**"Blast, how will they continue my legacy if I can't bond with them?!" **Kim asked irritably. **"What if they don't WANT to continue it? What if they become doctors? Or worse...POLITICIANS?!!"**

**"Is that so bad?"**

**"What century have you been living in?" **Kaphwan paced about the room while his wife glared daggers at him. **"Wait, I've got it! What's the next best thing to having sons?"**

**"Nieces and nephews?" **she suggested.

**"No, you brainless woman! STUDENTS!! I'll simply bond with my students!" **Kim struck a pose with his hands on his hips and his teeth glistening white. **"Quick! Where's the phone book?"**

**"Where you always leave it, you bastard."**

**"Right, thanks hon!"**

While Kim sat on his living room couch and began looking through some numbers, the familiar faces of Chang and Choi entered the room.

**"Master Kim, why don't you just bond with us?" **Chang suggested.

**"Yeah, we're always here!" **Choi pointed out.

**"Exactly."**

The Tae Kwon Do sensei continued looking through the numbers while his two sidekicks left the room with their heads down in disappointment.

**"Let's see...too fickle, too independent, too much of an Athena lover, not enough love for Kim, too crazy..." **Kim was about to call it quits when he came across a familiar number. **"Yes, this one's perfect. Honey! Get me...CHAE LIM!!!" **Kim struck another pose, this time pointing towards the heavens.

**"You already have the phone, you idiot!" **His wife shouted.

**"SOMEONE'S not going to get lucky tonight!" **Kim yelled back.

**"Have fun with yourself!"**

**"I WILL!!!"**

* * *

**What else could be going on at Southtown? Stay Tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mistaken Identity  
By**: Flare Zero

Meanwhile, the two Kyokoken buddies, Ryo and Robert, were on their way to get something to eat after finishing another round of training.

"**Man, I can't wait to show our master the newest move I just invented,"** Robert says to Ryo, performing a few practice kicks in the air as they walked along the sidewalk.

"**Oh you mean the move where I kept countering you with a my fist in your face?"** Ryo said with a grin before breaking out into a laugh.

"**Hey man, I'm still working on that minor error," **Robert says to Ryo, giving him a playful punch in the arm.

Suddenly, a shout from behind halted both men's advance.

**"KEN!!! I FOUND YOU NOW!!!"**

Both guys slowly turn around and witnessed a buff middle-aged man wearing a red and silver uniform levitated down toward them.

"**Who the heck are you? And who's Ken?"** Ryo said to the man.

"**I'm M. Bison! And don't play stupid with me, Ken Masters, you are coming with me whether you like it or not!"** said the man, who had a menacing smile on his face.

"**Look, freak-job, I'm not Ken, now buzz off before we have to get physical on you,"** Ryo warns him.

"**Oh give me a break, you don't stand a chance,"** Bison says.

"**We'll see about that! Take this!"** Robert says as he tried out his newest technique on Bison.

Bison merely laughs and side steps, watching Robert fly past him and crash into a nearby-parked car.

"**Damn…this move really is ineffective…"** Robert mutters under his breath.

"**Still want to resist?"** Bison ask Ryo.

"**I'll show you!"** Ryo shouts as he throws a fireball at Bison, which ends up missing as he teleports out of the way just in time, resulting the fireball to almost hit Robert.

"**Hey watch it!"** Robert shouts back to Ryo.

Bison reappears behind Ryo.

**"Muahaha…now…prepare to meet your…UUGH?!?!?"**

**_BANG!!!_**

Bison's words were cut short when a gunshot was fired upon him from behind.

After Bison collapses from the gun-wound to the chest, there stood the real Ken Masters.

"**Whew, looks like I got here just in time,"** said Ken, putting away his gun and approaching Ryo and Robert.

"**Um…thanks. What's going on here anyways?" **Ryo asks.

"**That jerk followed me here to South Town, and he must have mistaken you for me. Sorry for the trouble,"** Ken explains.

"**Well, at least this mess is over,"** Robert says.

"**Wow…I can't believe that guy mistakened me for you…"** Ryo said, scratching his head.

"**Tell me about it…especially since I'm much more hotter than you are,"** Ken says with a reassuring grin. **"Well, later!" **he says as he turns and walks away.

"**Hotter my ass!!!"** Ryo yells back at him in objection.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town? Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: **Here is the last of my entries, for now...

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned KOF. Grrr.

* * *

**Kim The Neglected, Part 2****  
****By: **Flaming Arsenal

* * *

Chae Lim received a call from the last person she expected and on a Saturday no less. To top it off, her teacher was rambling on, something about bonding, dying alone, blah, blah, blah. You know, the usual.

Having little say in the matter, Chae arrived in a hurry at Kim's place having thrown on short shorts and a white shirt and greeted her master with all the enthusiasm of someone who was forced to wake up early on a Saturday.

**"Hi..."**

**"CHAE, YOU'RE HERE!!!"** Kim exclaimed while picking his student up and spinning her around in a massive hug. **"And at 8:00 am, sharp! Impressive."**

**"Can you tell me what this is really about?"** Chae asked as she rubbed her eyes.

**"Can't a sensei just hang out with his favorite student?"** Kim replied. **"And we have the whole day to do stuff! So what do you wanna do?"** He flashed a grin of glistening white teeth that blinded a random passerby riding a bicycle, causing them to crash into pole.

**"Well...I've been wanting to go to the movies to see Harry Potter."**

**"A POTHEAD MOVIE?!!"** Kim asked incredulously. **"Young lady, I disapprove!"**

**"Not Pothead! Potter!"** His student corrected.

**"Oh, well that's good. Just remember, winners don't use drugs!"**

Chae rolled her eyes, **"You sound like my uncle."**

**"But...I'm more physically attractive, right?"**

**"CAN WE JUST GO?!!"**

-----------------

Hours later the teacher/student duo exited the movie theater, Chae carrying snacks and other assortments in her arms while Kim was lost in thought.

**"You didn't have to get me all this, you know."**

**"It's no trouble whatsoever! But I must tell you,"** Kim turned to look at her. **"That movie...made absolutely no sense."**

**"What are you talking about? It made perfect sense!" **Chae gave him a weird look. **"You see, Dumbledore..."**

**"Who's Dumbledore?"** Kim asked.

**"The old guy."**

**"The chubby one?"**

**"No, the one that looks like the guy from Lord Of The Rings," **Chae pointed out.

Kim had a blank stare. **"What's that?"**

**"You've never heard of it?!"**

**"Hell no."**

**"You didn't even see the first Potter movie, did you?"**

**"That wasn't the first one?!"**

Chae gawked,** "NO! It came out in like, 2000!"**

**"Dear...God! You'll have to pardon me because I don't know what you kids are into nowadays," **Kim said dismissively.

Chae felt a strong urge to beat the crap out of her sensei but decided to wait until class Monday.

The two then set out to a nearby coffee shop. Kim picked a side booth and started a conversation about random topics involving justice, triumphing over evil, and building a house out of toothpicks while Chae wearily nodded along but she soon decided to change the subject.

**"Master Kim, your kids should be here with you."**

**"Come on now, we're having fun!"** Kim sipped his coffee a little too fast, burning his mouth. **"SON OF A BITCH!!!"** he screamed.

Chae smiled nervously at the other customers before continuing, **"Are there some problems at home?"**

Kim leaned back in his seat and sighed. **"The little maggots don't look up me! I don't know what to do,"** he said tiredly.

**"It's actually really simple, Master Kim. Just do what you're doing with me but with your kids,"** Chae explained. **"I know what you could do! You should..."**

Like an alarm going off, Kim's eyes suddenly trailed off to look through the window where a terrible crime was being commited. _Someone...is...littering!_ he thought.

Chae continued, oblivious to what was going on, **"...and after that you can take them to..."**

Kim's eyes trailed off to the window again to witness another crime underway. _A...jaywalker?! Have these people no shame?!_

**"Once that's done, you can finish the evening off with a nice dinner at the..."**

Kim looked again and saw ANOTHER terrible atrocity being commited. _Taking candy...from a BABY?! That does it!"_

Without warning, the Tae Kwon Do master jumped through the glass window tackling the litterer who happened to be walking by. Kim roughed the guy up with twenty punches before standing him up and taking a fighting stance.

**"PHOENIX HEAVEN KICK!!!"**

The pedestrian was kicked high enough in the air that he landed on top of the coffee shop and fell through the ceiling. All the commotion caught the attention of the jaywalker who turned around to see some dude who was litterally hovering across the street towards him like a magnet with his knee lifted up.

**"PHOENIX FLATTENER!!!"**

Kim unleashed a can of whoop ass on the guy, leaving him a crumpled heap on the sidewalk. Kim then turned and caught the gaze of the candy thief whose eyes were as wide as saucers and he let out a high pitched scream as the KOF participant came charging at him.

**"SOME RANDOM MOVE I JUST MADE UP!!!"**

Kim defied gravity itself as he somersaulted through the air several times and thrust both feet into the guy's chest which sent him through the window of a nearby pizza shop.

Chae stepped out of the coffee place with her mouth gaped open in shock as her master struck a triumphant pose with his hands on his hips. She could swear he was giving off a glow.

**"That, ladies and gentlemen is why crime doesn't pay!" **Kim once again showed off his glistening white teeth, blinding some woman who ended up driving into a parked car.

**"Master Kim...I'm leaving,"** With that, Chae promptly begun walking away.

**"Aw, come on! Did you want in on this? Look! The jaywalker is still conscious!"** Kim said but to no avail as Chae simply waved him off. Within seconds, ten police cars surrounded the area and to Kaphwan's surprise, they weren't there for the other guys. **"Uh oh..."**

**---------------**

Later, after being bailed out of jail, Kim wearily returned home and lay sprawled out on the couch while his wife and kids stood nearby.

**"I hope you're happy,"** the missus said.

**"You can't...put a price...on justice," **he exhaustingly replied. **"But there is a plus to all this."**

**"What's that?"**

**"I found another student to hang out with!" **Sure enough, the door bell rang. **"That must be May Lee!" **He said, giggling like a kid in a candy shop.

**"You told me you couldn't stand her," **his wife recalled. **"You said she was weird."**

**"Shut up, woman!" **Kim snapped and quickly opened the door.

**"Hey Master Kim! I was surprised when you called," **the superhero obssessed girl greeted. **"Usually, you hurry out of the gym when I try to ask you about fighting in the next KOF."**

Kim chuckled nervously. **"Well, I just thought I'd find time to hang out with my...favorite student," **he said, cringing at the last part.

**"Really? What's my favorite superhero?" **May asked.

**"Huh?"**

**"My favorite superhero, I talk about it all the time!" **May said.

**"Oh that's easy, it's...uh...Superman!" **Kim said in a sure tone.

May immediately frowned. **"It's Kamen Rider! See, I knew this call was bullcrap!" **Just like Chae, she spun around and walked off.

**"WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY???!!!!!!!"** Kim screamed dramatically as he fell to his knees. However, to his surprise, his kids approached him.

**"Dad, we'll hang out with you," **Jae Hoon offered.

**"Yeah, you look kinda miserable," **Dong Hwan noted.

**"Fine." **Kim went to grab his car keys. **"As long as you two pay for everything, I don't have any money."**

* * *

The conclusion to this series is coming next! Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18

**Orochi Returns 3**  
**By**: Master Jin Sonata

* * *

The city of South Town suddenly got dark as black clouds concealed the sun.

A cold air whips up as then a pillar of red light shot up into the sky. The phenomenon came from South Town central Park.

Curious as to what was going on, all of the fighters throughout the city gather there to investigate.

To their horror, it was none of than Orochi himself.

"**Prepare to be sacrificed you insignificant little worms," **said Orochi, beaming with terrifying power.

"**What?! Orochi? What is he doing back so soon?"** said Ryo, looking on in awe.

"**Damn! Should we call HQ?"** Ralf asks his comrades.

"**Kyo-san is out of town, so he can't help us!"** Shingo said, gulping.

"**Oh crap! We're all doomed!"** said Kensou, looking like he was ready to wet himself.

"**Get a grip! There is only one person who could save us now,"** said King, shaking some sense into Kensou.

"**Huh? Do you mean…?"** Blue Mary began.

"**Yes. Terry. Freakin'. Bogard,"** King replies. **"He'll solve our problems like in the previous story!"**

"**But where is he?"** asked Takuma.

"**Yeah, where is that blasted Bogard kid? I have a business meeting in twenty minutes,"** said Geese, not looking amused at the situation.

As if on cue, there he stood, standing on the street next to the park, his hat covering his eyes and he stood coolly and ready for action.

Terry, the 'Hungry Wolf', was ready to kick some ass. Turning to his target, he grins and gets into stance.

**"Hey, c'mon! Get serious---"**

_**CRRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!!!!!**_

Terry's words were immediately cut short when a city bus suddenly collides into him, flattening the hero instantly. Out from within the bus came out Yamazaki.

"**Hey! Everyone, I think Orochi's here, I feel it in my blood. Where's Terry at?"** asked Yamazaki, looking around at everyone.

Every King of Fighter glares back at Yamazaki and point to under the bus.

"**Huh?"** Yamazaki says, looking down to where they were pointing. **"Oooooohhhh shit…."** He says, clearly embarrassed that he might have killed the city's one hope of survival.

"**Now what? Can justice not prevail?"** Kim says in a slight panic.

**"ARF ARF ARF!!!"**

Everyone stops and looks and sees a light-brown puppy come out of nowhere and stand next to Orochi, promptly peeing on Orochi's shoes shortly after.

"**Huh? It's that goddamn dog!"** Iori says.

**"How fortunate...a little puppy is going to make our deaths even worse," **said Ash, amused.

"**Butterscotch? What in the world is Kula's dog doing?"** said Maxima.

Orochi looks down at the dog and frowns.

"**I'll start by killing you first!" **Orochi said, preparing to blast the dog to a bajillion pieces with his powers.

Suddenly, a loud scream sounded behind everyone.

**"YOU LEAVE MY BUTTERSCOTCH ALONE!!!"**

_**SMAAAASH!!!**_

Immediately after, a gargantuan bowling ball made completely of ice rolls into Orochi, crushing the evil villain instantly.

"**What? Kula Diamond?"** everyone said in unison as the blue-haired young girl runs in on the scene, heading straight to her puppy and cuddling it tight.

"**Oh Butterscotch, I finally found you! Don't you run away from me again, you hear?"** Kula says happily.

"**Arf!!!"** Butterscotch barks happily.

"**Ugh…I'm…not…defeated…yet…mortals…"** Orochi says, slowly trying to stand back up from the ice attack.

**"Butterscotch…sic him boy!"** Kula commands his puppy.

"**RRRARF!!!"** Butterscotch barks as the puppy runs up and bites Orochi in the nads before proceeding to maul the living crap out of him.

**"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"** yells Orochi in agonizing pain.

Everyone watching the event all looked at each other.

"**Um…I guess all's well that ends well…I think,"** said Mai.

"**Yeah…suppose we can go home now…"** Athena adds, scratching her head.

"**OKAY!"** said Terry, giving a thumbs up from under the bus.

* * *

**The End!**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
